Amor prohibido
by SasuIno1D
Summary: inosaku- sasuino eto no se que poner :3


Era un día lluvioso todos están en sus casa cenando jugando, mientras que en una casa esperaban a dos personas, en ese lugar se encontraba una niña peli rosa de edad 7 años con un vestido rojo sentada con una muñeca en sus brazos, ella veía como su madre una pelirroja esperaba a mi padre para que Podamos conocer a mi nueva hermana que tiene su misma edad, ella y su madre no la conocían, ella se pregunta cómo será ella le gustada jugar a las muñecas pensaba

Mientras miraba la ventana pero al ver que un coche pasaba y paraba en frente de su casa se sorprendió serán ellos pensó la peli rosa

Sakura ven - le gritaba su madre mientras movía la mano para que ella viniera-mira ella es tu nueva hermana- mientras señalaba a una niña rubia

_Es hermosa _pensó sakura al ver a la niña rubia, algo desarrolladita, con un vestido un poco corto y de color violeta

-_parece una muñeca_- con un leve sonrojo

Sakura, que haces? preséntate!- le regaño su madre -

Ah eh Sakura Haruno un placer

Karin Haruno un placer conocerla- dijo la madre de sakura

Ino Yamanaka igualmente- decía mientras le daba una sonrisa-

Bueno que tal si vamos a comer, ya habrán cocinado mis empleada- decía la madre de sakura - Julia la comida ya esta

Si señora

Bueno vamos

Por aquí - decía una empleada mientras señala sonde se encontraba el comedor

Cuando terminaron de comer INOICHI Y Karin SE FUERON AL LIVING, sakura e ino se fueron al cuarto de esta

Como vio que ino estaba callada y miraba su cuarto y no tocaba... puede que sea tímida pensó al ver a la rubia

Eto si quieres puedes sentarte donde quieras .. y también podemos ju- pero fue interrumpida con un sonido, sakura miro a ino

Lo siento va hacer rápido- decía la rubia mientras que agarra un bolso pequeño y sacaba un celular- hola?, ah eres tu hinata ¿qué pasa?

Ah si ajja- sakura miraba como ella hablaba sobre ese aparato y reía era muy hermosa pensaba la peli rosa al ver los movimientos que Hacia su nueva hermana

Esto lo siento era mi mejor amiga hinata ella es como una hermana - decía mientras guardaba el "aparato "en su bolso- bueno que decías?

eto que es ese aparato pequeño que tienes ahí- decía la peli rosa mientras señalaba con el dedo en el bolso

Ah esto, es un celular, tienes uno?

eh ah no, no tengo un celular

Bueno cuando tengas uno decime para que te pase mi numero- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama de sakura- y que haces cuando estas aburrida

Esto juego con mis muñecas o a la cocina

ino miraba a sakura con sorpresa pero luego puso una sonrisa _todavía es una niña_ pensó

Y ¿vos que haces cuando estas aburrida?

Bueno yo voy a las casas de mis amigas o vamos al karaoke o no se salir a pasear y chatear

Eh?

¿Vos no salís con tus amigas?

Ah si salgo eh bueno tengo una mejor amiga se llama Ten Ten viene a mi casa y jugamos

Ah bien, bueno yo me voy a ir a ver como es mi habitación

¿Te acompaño?

Dale

Cuando llegaron a una puerta al abrirlo estaba todo color rosa con flores y peluches

_Esto es como un cuarto para una niña de 4 años _pensó ino al ver esos adornos de patitos

Yo ayude a decorar- dijo la otra dándole una sonrisa

Ah mm gracias - decía la rubia forzando una sonrisa- bueno estoy un poco cansada mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos después sakura

Eh bueno, buenas noches ino-chan

Igualmente

**Al día siguiente**

Estaba por amanecer, una peli rosa se levantó y empezó a hacer lo de siempre.

Se puso una remeda larga y un vestido color amarillo, se empezó a poner unos zapatos blancos y se puso a peinar su cabello y al final se puso una vincha color rojo, y ya estaba lista. Salió de su habitación y se fue al cuarto de al lado abrió la puerta y _todavía no está despierta pensó _

_INO_ DESPIERTA YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE- decía mientras movía a la rubia

_Ah ¿qué hora es? _– Decía mientras se levantaba y agarraba su celular- ah son las 7 am es muy temprano

Uh no es hora de levantarse acá siempre nos levantamos a esta hora

Pero es domingo no hay clases no es hora de levantarse temprano

Pero ya está tienes que levantarte

Agr está bien-decía mientras que se destapaba y se levantaba

Pero Sakura se puso en shock al ver como estaba vestida, tenía una top que dejaba mostrar su ombligo y en la parte baja no tenía pantalón, estaba en ropa interior , sakura no lo podía creer se puso roja al ver eso

Bueno yo me voy a cambiar me puedes esperar afuera – decía ino pero al ver a sakura roja le toco la frente- tienes fiebre?

Ah no, no solo eh yo esto bien

Bien bueno te veo después

Y con eso sakura salió de su habitación

Paso como 40 minutos e Ino salió de su cuarto con un short negro y una remera con unas zapatillas y su pelo suelto

Y ¿Qué hacemos hoy?- pregunto Ino mirando a Sakura

¿Qué tal si jugamos a ñas princesas detectives? –dijo la otra con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillando

_¿Enserio? Pensó la rubia mirando a su nueva hermana_

Está bien hagamos lo que vos haces pero…. Después vas a hacer lo que yo hago y ¿bien?-

Está bien - dándole una sonrisa

**Bueno este es otro fic espero que este bien…. SasuIno1D**


End file.
